


Toast's to the real world

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Random Song Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson and Emma share a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title:  Toast’s to the real world

Word Count: 703

 Rating:  PG13 lots of alcohol

 Song: No Such Thing by John Mayer , I chose this song because I felt some of the lyrics could go well in the story I had in mind.

Characters/Pairings: Emma  and  Jefferson/Hatter

_Spoilers for season finale_

Summary:  Jefferson and Emma share a drink

“Welcome to the real world.” He said to me condescendingly as he opened the door to his mansion.  “To what do I owe this pleasure Sherriff?” Jefferson or I suppose the Mad Hatter said, I could see the glare in his eyes. 

“I just wanted to come and say that I’m sorry.”   I lifted the bottle of Whisky , “and to maybe help drown some of your sorrows.”  He moved out of the way and led me inside his house.  I surveyed the surroundings of the mansion I had only been in once before, when Jefferson had kidnapped me and tried to convince me of the curse that I couldn’t believe in.  Scraps of fabric were shredded to bits on his table, the telescope that was his looking glass to view Grace was exactly where he had left it. 

Jefferson had thought that once the curse was broken his daughter would return to him but a few things went awry.  Where Grace’s memories had come back, Jefferson had always had his memories and his memories drove him crazy.  Though the curse was broken so was Jefferson and this man wasn’t the father that Grace remembered, instead of moving in with him like he had hoped,  she chose to remain with her new family and the sense of familiarity they provided her with.

Jefferson set two glasses on the table, I cracked open the bottle and poured us both a drink.  He held up his glass in a toast and I mirrored him, “To wishing for better things and creating tiny tragedies, I guess now it’s really only up to my memories because that’s about all I have at this point.” His glass hit mine and he swallowed the liquor quickly.  I choked back my own drink and filled both of our glasses again. 

This time I held my glass up and he mirrored me, “Well I just found out there is no such thing as the real world, but it’s all just a lie you’ve got to rise above,” I paused, stuck in this moment in a situation that I couldn’t fathom.  A curse?  Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents?  Then again, here I am in a room with a man who is like me, torn between two worlds.  A knowledge of one world we can never reach and the reality of this world we’re in, “…something’s got to be better on the other side.”  I swallowed my drink again and felt the fuzziness in my head as the alcohol started to affect my senses. 

Jefferson filled our glasses and sat next to me on the couch,   “When you came here Emma I knew that the curse would finally be broken.  Somehow you would do it.  I thought when I took you that day that I could force you to break the curse but I see I was so wrong now.  It wasn’t just you that I needed to break the curse but it was your love for Henry.”  Jefferson set his glass down and took mine from my hands and placed it next to his.  He grabbed my hand, “Emma, I don’t want you to think that I resent you because things didn’t turn out my way, the thing that counts is Grace knows who she is now, she may not want to know this version of me yet but maybe in time she will.” He looked at me with those piercing eyes and I felt mesmerized by them.  Although I knew that Jefferson was crazy, now I knew why he was crazy and I really couldn’t blame him for it.  He drew me out of my thoughts when he reached for our glasses again, “So I want to toast to you Emma Swan, for saving us all and defeating the Evil Queen.  You truly are a hero.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be a hero.”

“I don’t think it really matters what you want or don’t want.  I think at this point the only thing that matters is what you make of the situation.”  He looked at me, “So Emma what will you make of it?”

I downed my drink, “I think I’m gonna need another drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter  2

 **Word Count** 2021

**Note** _Thank you for the reviews!  When I first wrote this story it was very rushed as the challenge it was made for was due that night which is why it was written in the first person.  Going to write the second chapter I couldn’t get the same vibe on the first person writing so I have switched it to third person.  Hope it’s not too confusing and hopefully it’ll be even better._

Emma knew she shouldn’t have felt so relaxed around him, but aided by the alcohol she couldn’t help it.  He seemed like such a different man now, she could almost believe this wasn’t the same guy who kidnapped and drugged her Mom and her a few mere months ago. 

A grin spread across Jefferson’s face as he told Emma about his former life.  “She has always been such an amazing little girl.  I tried to give her everything and more but she was content with what we had, I guess I wasn’t.”  Jefferson set his drink on the coffee table he stood and made his way around the couch.  “It was my fault to believe Regina; I should’ve known she’d betray her promise.  ‘Grace will not want’ she told me, but it was thinly veiled between her lies.  She would not want because our neighbors could give her everything and more.”

A look of sorrow clouded his face; Emma could feel her heart sink in her chest.  She set her drink on the table and went the opposite way around the couch meeting him behind it.   She reached for his hand and clasped it in hers, she squeezed his hand slightly, “Don’t blame yourself for mistakes you’ve made in the past.  You can only grow from them and hopefully make things better.”  Jefferson turned his face to hers; she could see a tear slip down his cheek.  Emma reached to brush it away, second guessing herself she almost pulled back, but she had such an urge to comfort him.  Her thumb brushed away the wetness of his tear.  “I was 18 when I gave up Henry for adoption.  I had no plans for children in my life.  After being bounced around from family to family I didn’t think family was for me.  I was a lone wolf.” Emma smiled slightly, “But then Henry came back into my life, I realized that I wasn’t alone and I already did have family, I just didn’t know it yet.”

Another tear slid down Jefferson’s cheek and Emma’s heart broke for him.  “And what of Grace?  She is my only family,” his voice broke as his emotions overcame him, “but she has another family.”  He loosened his hand from Emma’s and motioned around the room.  “All of these things were meant to be hers.   I lived in this house for 28 years hoping that she could be here with me and now that she knows who I am— she doesn’t want me in her life anymore.“  Jefferson leaned against the wall stricken with guilt and sorrow. 

 “Jefferson, give her time.  I can already tell you’re becoming a different man.  Soon she will too.”  Emma slowly moved towards him.  “You can’t be the only one who has done bad things here.”  Emma watched as Jefferson slid down the wall until he sat on the ground.  “I almost ran off with Henry, leaving this whole place behind.”  She moved closer towards him, “If I left not only would I technically have kidnapped him but none of this would’ve happened.  The curse couldn’t have been broken.”  She heard a soft chuckle escape Jefferson.  Crouching down Emma got on his level.

“There is so much you don’t know Emma.”  He looked at her, tears were no longer trickling down his face but she could see the remnant tears reflecting in his blue eyes.  “I don’t know what you would think of me if you knew the truth.”

Emma shifted from crouching to sitting.  She looked at Jefferson, still feeling a little drunk she couldn’t be sure how she would react to the truth but she knew that he was broken and was shattering to pieces right before her eyes.  “To be honest with you Jefferson, I don’t know how I will react either.  But I promise you that I do understand your actions were always to get Grace back in your life.”

Jefferson nodded wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.  “As long as you promise not to run out of here after I tell you, I just want to explain myself.”

Emma, worried about what she might hear nodded slowly.  She took his hand again hoping it might give him the confidence to tell her.  “I promise.”

Jefferson cleared his throat not sure where to start.  “After I kidnapped you and Snow White I received a message from the Queen—Regina.   She had my hat all along and wanted me to use it to return to our world and retrieve something for her.  In return she would give me Grace back, alter our memories and give us a new life.  A fresh start.”  Jefferson paused and looked up at Emma holding onto her eyes, “She needed to get an apple.”

Emma wanted to pull her hand back connecting the pieces before he finished but she resisted.  She promised him she wouldn’t run and she wasn’t going to.

“I didn’t know what she needed at the time, but Emma I did know that she was going to use it against you.”  Jefferson parted his lips looking for words, “I didn’t know that Henry would eat it and when he did I felt horrible.  At that point all I wanted was for Regina to do as she promised and give me and Grace new memories so I could just forget it all…”  Jefferson trailed off, his eyes still locked on Emma’s.  “I’m so sorry.”  Tears welled in his eyes. 

Emma drew her eyes down, “It’s not your fault Jefferson.”  She pulled her eyes back to him, “Henry knew what the turnover was before he ate it.  I watched him do it, he told me that he believed in me right before he took a bite and collapsed.  He knew exactly what it was and I think he might’ve known that the result of it would break the curse.  I don’t blame you Jefferson, I can’t.  Not when I know that Regina manipulates everyone to try and get what she wants.  She was manipulating you too.”  Jefferson stayed quiet his confession eating away at him.  Emma shifted closer towards him, “Hey.” She brought her hand to his chin lifting his face to hers.  “I came here to apologize to you, burn the old bridges and hopefully build some new ones.  I thank you and commend you for confessing this to me, but I also forgive you.”  She reached brushing his new tears away. 

Jefferson tilted his head into her hand, “I’m not sure I deserve it.”

“Everyone deserves a fresh start.”  Emma said her hand was no longer on his cheek and instead had drifted towards his hair.  Jefferson reached for Emma’s other hand.  He brought her hand down to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

Emma knew when she came to Jefferson’s house with alcohol it probably wasn’t the best idea.  Her first visit to Jefferson’s it became aware to her that he had no concept of personal space.  He had drifted in and out of her thoughts since then especially after the curse had broken and she knew the truth.  She knew she was attracted to him but she kept trying to shove those feelings down.  She kept trying to tell herself that he was mad that he was insane, but seeing him now.  Seeing him like this.  Emma knew that she was getting a glimpse of the Jefferson from Henry’s story before he was stuck in Wonderland. 

Emma’s hand rested at the nape of his neck when finally Jefferson had broken the silence, “Do you think she misses me?”

“Jefferson.” Emma pulled herself even closer invading his personal space, “Of course she misses you.  You are her father, give her time Jefferson, she’ll come around.” 

“And what if she—“

Emma cut him off by bringing her finger to his lips.   “Give her time.”  She pulled her hand away, “Come on let’s have another drink.”  She took both of his hands and stood up, “Come on.” She said tugging on his hands; he let her help stand him up.  Jefferson surprised Emma and pulled her into an embrace.  

She could feel his breath in her hair sending chills down her spine.  “Thank you.  You didn’t have to come here, not after what I did to you and your family.  But you did.” 

Still in Jefferson’s arms Emma brought her eyes back to his.  “I couldn’t let things be left the way they were.  You were trying to help, just in a really weird way.”  Jefferson smiled and it thrilled her to see a grin on his face again.  Emma had been this close to Jefferson before but she had never expected the way that it would make her feel now.  He brought his hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  Her heart was beating rapidly; it felt like Emma’s heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest.  She could feel Jefferson’s arms releasing around her and before she could even think Emma brought her hand to his neck and pulled his face towards hers kissing him full on the lips. 

If her actions had surprised Jefferson he didn’t show it, he reciprocated the kiss instantaneously closing what little space was left between them.  Jefferson’s kiss was nothing like Emma had expected.  His mad demeanor on her first visit would’ve thought that he’d be intense and fervent, maybe a little too overbearing.  After 28 years with no human contact she would have thought that maybe he couldn’t contain himself.  She was wrong.  He was gentle and tender.  His hands rested at her back intertwining with the ends of her hair. 

Emma brought her hands to the scarf that he wore around his neck.  She tugged at the cloth pulling it out from underneath the collar of his shirt.  As the scarf fell Jefferson pulled away from her lips. “Emma.” He said bringing his head to rest on hers.  He brought his hand to his neck trying to conceal the scar underneath.  Emma stopped him by taking his hands away from his scar and replacing them with her own. 

She traced her finger along it gingerly.  “You don’t have to hide who you were, or who you are.” 

Jefferson nodded, “I’ll try.”

Emma pulled away from him slightly, “How about we take things slow?” she asked, not wanting to make him feel like she was taking advantage of him.  She couldn’t forget that he was grieving for Grace and maybe now wasn’t the best time to begin a make out session, or possibly more with him.

“Ok.”  Before releasing his embrace, Jefferson cupped his hand at Emma’s cheek and gave her one more kiss just as sweet as the first. 

“So, how about that drink?”  Emma gasped, surprised at the rapid flutter of her heart.    

Jefferson smirked, “Sounds like a plan Princess.” 

Emma couldn’t help but throw back her head in laughter.  “Not you too.” She said retrieving their glasses and pouring a drink for each of them, “Henry has been trying to get me to call him Prince Henry from now on. “

Emma handed Jefferson his glass, “He must be thrilled now that you believe him.”

She nodded as she took a sip, “I imagine you must feel the same way.”  Emma paused thinking about how similar things between Henry and Jefferson were.  They both believed so passionately about the curse that everyone thought they were crazy, but they were the only two who knew the truth.  “I have an idea.  How about we set up a little play date with Henry and Grace, they already know each other from school and you and Henry went through pretty similar situations.  The kids got a way with words and who knows maybe she can start getting to know you again.”

Jefferson smiled at the thought, “That actually sounds like a really good plan.” 

“Well then let’s have a good time tonight, the curse is broken all is forgiven and tomorrow we will talk to Henry and Grace and see where we can go from there.”  Emma clinked her cup against his, “Cheers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Word Count** 2,277

Emma awoke in her bed feeling slightly incoherent until the night previous flashed back to her in the same manner of the flashes that showed her the truth of the curse.  Jefferson and herself drinking the night away.  The stumble into Jefferson’s arms that quenched her heart and brought her to kissing him again.  She couldn’t control herself, but remembering what she had told herself earlier she had forced herself to stop and return to her home. 

Rolling out of bed and taking a nice warm shower Emma emerged into her new home shared with Snow, James and her son Henry.  A pot of coffee was brewing in the kitchen and the smell hit Emma’s hangover like a new addiction.  Clean and clothed she advanced to the kitchen.   Snow and James were already sitting at the dining table a variety of foods in front of them. 

“Good morning Emma.” Snow said grinning, “You got in late.”  A smirk Emma never wanted to see come from her mother just appeared on her face.  “Who was it you were out with all night?  August?” She pushed.

Emma quickly retreated to the coffee pot pouring the steaming goodness into her cup, “Well.”  She tried to explain, “I went and saw Jefferson.” 

Snow nearly dropped her cup onto its saucer, “But Emma, he kidnapped us and attacked us.”

James stood up from the table, “Excuse me?  Snow what are you talking of?  A man kidnapped you and our daughter?”

Emma took a drink from her coffee inhaling its aroma and savoring the richness.  “Dad,” she started, for the first time in her life she felt like a teenage girl trying to convince her father to let her on a date.  “I don’t know your guys’ past but Jefferson lived with his daughter Grace in the enchanted forest.  When the curse happened, Regina made it so that he would live isolated in a mansion with only a telescope to view his daughter Grace.  He couldn’t even leave his house until I came to town.”

James turned his head from Emma but she knew she saw a look in his eyes that mirrored one she’d seen in Jefferson’s’.  “Alright,” he moved towards Emma.  “I can empathize with this man, I lived without you for years and I know how that feels, but what about him kidnapping you and Snow?”

Emma swallowed the rest of her coffee pouring a new cup, “He was very adamant about getting his daughter back.  At the time Mary Margaret had escaped from jail and I went searching for her.   I thought our meeting was coincidental at first but it became obvious that he knew I would search for her.  He thought that I could create a hat with magic and he could go back to his world with Grace.”

A look of confusion formed on James’ face, “Wait a second, this Jefferson—is the mad hatter?” 

Emma sighed in frustration, “Regina abandoned him in Wonderland and for years he was trapped there under the Red Queens order.  His head was chopped off several times.   You would be crazy too Dad!”

“What did Regina do now?”  Henry had awoken and was standing in his door frame. 

“This happened before the curse Henry.  I know you are fairly observant but I’m not sure if you ever noticed Jefferson.”

Henry nodded with a look that made Emma smile, acknowledgement and understanding.  “Of course, he’s Grace’s father.” 

Almost choking on her coffee Emma pulled the steaming cup away from her lips, “How do know that?”

“Grace is a friend of mine, mainly when she was Paige—but she has confided in me as Grace too.  She’s pretty scared of him actually.”  Henry shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a banana off the counter.

Emma nodded moving closer to her son, “But you know who he is inside right?”  Henry nodded slightly looking at his Grandparents who still held a look of disapproval on their face.  “I have an idea Henry, and I think it just might bring Grace and Jefferson together.”

“Emma.” Snow spoke up, “I’m not sure this man is ready to have a relationship with his daughter.”

“Mom.”  Emma said sternly, she was no little girl and would not act like one, “I know what he did to us, but I believe in my heart and I know that he has been suffering during his time in Storybrooke just like you and Dad.  But can you imagine just for one second what it would be like to be him?  You have all of these amazing things but you can’t share them with the one person you wanted to most.”  Tears glistened in Emma’s eyes feeling so strongly for him it overwhelmed her.  “Think for one second what it would have been like to be him.  Knowing everything of your world and visibly seeing me only through your window.”  Snow turned from Emma.   Emma knew that as Mary Margaret she would’ve had a hard time seeing the light side of Jefferson but she might’ve come around to it.  She wasn’t sure how her Mom would react as Snow.

“Well I can’t say I approve Emma.”  James spoke up.  “This man seems unstable and rather unsafe to be around.”

Emma set her coffee cup on the counter nearly breaking the handle off.  She knew James was her father but she wasn’t a child, they may not have had the chance to raise her for 28 years and sure they were a family now but she would not be treated like a child. “He is trying to find himself just like any other person in Storybrooke, but you know what Dad.  He has had to live with this his whole life, and what you’ve lived with it five minutes?  I think you need to identify with him and think about what it would’ve been like to know who you are and to have me living next door for 28 years and you could only look at me through a window.”  Emma turned hastily heading for the door, “Henry?  Let’s eat at Granny’s.”  It wasn’t a question, but Henry had no problem with it.  He turned to his Grandparents and shrugged following his mom out the door.

Henry and Emma sat at Granny’s waiting for their food.  Red was behind the counter chatting it up with Jiminy.  Emma wouldn’t have thought that they would be the perfect match for each other, but true love was undeniable.  “Henry, I have a question for you.”  Henry nodded fully at ease with anything she could say, “Jefferson misses Grace but like you said, she is scared of him.  I thought that since you and Jefferson held similar experiences about no one believing you about the curse that maybe you could talk to Grace about it.  She might see that her father isn’t so crazy and maybe she could give him a chance.”

Emma was surprised at the grin on Henry’s face but remembered that her kid was always willing to help.  “Of course.” Henry exclaimed, “I would love to!  How about a picnic?  We can order some extra stuff from Granny’s and make it a date!”

Emma couldn’t help but smile; she had the most amazing, accepting kid in the world.  “Sounds good.”

“We can get some stuff for you and Jefferson too!” The smile on Henry’s face made Emma curious about how much of this morning’s conversation he had overheard. 

“Sure kid.”  She smiled, “Just let Grace know that we will keep our distance until she is ready.”

Henry knocked on Grace’s door.  Her parents answered hesitantly looking around expecting someone other than him.  “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Singer, I came to see if Grace would like to accompany my mother and I on a picnic.”  Mr. Singer stared down Henry seeking for the ulterior motives.  He glanced at Jefferson’s house and it was obvious that they wanted nothing to do with her birth father.  “I want to talk to Grace!”  Henry spoke up echoing throughout the Singer’s house.  “I think she has the choice to get to know her father or not.”

“I’m her fa—“

Henry quickly interrupted, “No you aren’t.  Don’t deny the curse.  Don’t deny that you don’t remember.  Grace has the right to know who her dad is.”  Henry saw Grace shying away in the corner.  “Grace!”  Henry shouted getting her attention, “I want to take you out!  Your father and my mother will follow us but they won’t interfere if you don’t want it.”

Mr. and Mrs. Singer turned to Grace trying to ground her from the lies they felt Henry was speaking.  “I want to go!” Grace spoke up stepping out from behind her parents.

Henry grinned, “Good.” He held his hand over the threshold of the Singer’s doorway.  Grace clasped onto his hand and he pulled her through the archway.

Emma and Jefferson kept their distance but they accompanied Henry and Grace to the park.  She wasn’t sure how to feel, already feeling like a teenager earlier in the day she felt even more like one now with the butterflies in her stomach.  Jefferson brought out a school girl feeling in her that was lost almost over 10 years ago.  Emma knew this wasn’t her day though and would keep her feelings grounded until she could talk to Jefferson later.  Today she would be his rock. 

Jefferson grinned seeing his daughter and Henry zoom off in front of him into the park.  Jumping on the playground; sliding down the slide.  Jefferson wanted to approach her but he would wait for her to come to him; he had waited this long what was a little longer? 

“Why don’t you join me?” Emma asked sitting on a park bench setting down the takeout from Granny’s.  Jefferson turned and walked towards her sitting on the same side she was sitting on to see the children.  “How are you?”  She questioned, this was the first time she had talked to him since the previous night and neither of them could hide behind alcohol.

He smiled slightly his eyes never leaving Grace.  “Better now,” and even though Emma knew he was talking about his daughter he still intertwined his fingers in hers and together they watched their children play.

Pushing Grace on the swing set Henry tried to think of the best approach to bring up her feelings on Jefferson.  He had many conversations with Grace and with Paige, it was crazy how they were different in a lot of ways but even Regina’s curse couldn’t change who she really was.  “You know your Dad really loves you.”  Grace nodded but stayed quiet, “Did you know that the curse didn’t affect him like the rest of you?”

“What do you mean?” Grace asked.  Henry stopped pushing her and she stood from the swing’s seat.  This time they headed to the monkey bars. 

Standing on the platform Henry reached for the first bar. “Well,” he started, “you know what?  I think you might just want to read it.  Wait here.”  He dashed off to the table where Jefferson and Emma sat, “It’s just me.” He said upon arrival not wanting to get Jefferson’s hopes up.  “I want her to read the book, I think it’s a good starting point and she’ll get the full story.”

An obvious look of discomfort appeared on Jefferson’s face and Emma felt his hand tighten.  “She’ll think I’m a monster.” 

“No.”  Emma shook her head, “She’ll understand why you didn’t return, it’s a good start.  She need’s the full story, before the curse and after.”  Jefferson nodded and loosened his grip on her hand. 

“Alright.”  He agreed, “I think it’s time she knows the truth.”

Smiling, Henry grabbed his book from his bag and returned to Grace.   He knew his book like the back of his hand having studied it many times, flipping to the story of Grace and her father he handed it to her and let her read. 

He watched the different expressions overcome her face whilst reading until tears slipped down her cheek coming to the end of the story, “This is why he never came back for me?”  Henry nodded, “I know he is my Papa and I want to feel safe around him but I lived next to him for so long and he was always staring at me through his window.”

Henry nodded, “You see, when the curse happened his situation was a little different than everyone else’s.  Regina let him remember who he was but she trapped him inside that big mansion with only telescopes and all he could do was watch you through his window.”

Grace frowned, “I always thought he was just some crazy man.” She admitted.

Henry shrugged, “He might be a little but who wouldn’t in his situation”?

Closing the book, Grace sighed, “But what do I say to him?”

Henry laughed, “Grace, all he wants is you back in his life, it doesn’t matter what you say.  He understands the situation, he just misses you.”  Shocking Henry, Grace quickly stood and made a run for it; right for her Papa.

Jefferson stood from the bench releasing Emma’s hand as he saw Grace run towards him.  This was the moment he had been waiting for and after more than 28 years counting his time in Wonderland he would finally get it.  She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Grace.” He gasped feeling the warmth of his daughter in his arms.

“Papa.”

Henry sat next to Emma on the bench, “I think it worked.”

Laughing, Emma put her arm around Henry, “I think so kid.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Word Count:** 1,350

They had already walked Henry home and Emma had offered to accompany Jefferson while they brought Grace back to her house.  Grace was going to talk to her foster parents and let them know she has decided to live with her Papa.   They decided it would be best for her to spend the night there and when the dust settled in the morning she would move her things to Jefferson’s. 

Jefferson and Emma were left alone on his front porch.  All that was left was the excitement they held for having their children back in their lives and the amount of electricity that they felt between them. 

“So,” Jefferson bit his lip one arm on the top of his door the other holding onto the frame of the archway.  “Emma,” The two syllables rolled off his tongue with finesse, she wanted to hear him say her name over and over again.

“Jefferson?” she questioned wondering if saying his name created the same feeling in him that it did in her.

He grinned, creating a swift flutter in the depths of Emma’s chest, “You see,” the delight on his face was undeniable, “This beautiful girl dropped by my house the other night and helped me through a rough patch.  It was pretty incredible really.”

“Oh really?”  Emma felt her face flush and warm. “Did it help?”   She grinned, she was flirting, actually flirting with somebody.  She had always built walls around her heart and slowly they started chipping away in Storybrooke but Jefferson took a wrecking ball to those walls shattering them down.   

 “Actually it left me with this feeling--” Surprising her, Jefferson grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside of his manor.  He couldn’t contain himself any longer, closing the door he pressed her against the wall, his lips grazed hers fleetingly.  The same sweet and sensual kiss she had experienced and even dreamt about the night prior.  Emma looked in his eyes; this man was like no other she had dealt with. 

Emma brought her lips back to his; deepening the kiss, she opened his mouth with her tongue.  She felt his body respond as he leaned into her; his hands pulled Emma’s body closer if that were even possible.  He was hard against her; she ached for him to be closer to her; inside of her.   Autonomous as she was, she clenched her hand around the tips of his hair flipping their position only like a professional grappler would, placing his back against the wall and pressing her body into his.   

Her lips pressed against his releasing all the tension in his body.  She didn’t want to be overbearing and his reaction led her to believe she wasn’t.  He grabbed at her clothing unsure of where the clasps and button holes sat he tugged at her jacket pulling it down her arms.  Emma felt a tear in the leather but she could care less.  His hands tugged at the strands of her hair, she hadn’t felt this intimate with somebody in a long time.  Her hands pulled on the scarf around his neck and this time he held no objections.  Emma trickled kisses along the line of his scar, a low moan escaped Jefferson.

Jefferson walked her towards the opposite wall, his mouth on the curve of her neck he kissed along her shoulder sending shivers down her spine.  He placed his hand along the back of her thighs and lifted her into his arms.  She wrapped her legs around him automatically as her back crashed into the wall knocking over picture frames.

Their previous kisses had been masked in fear but this time they had let loose.  Emma’s hands pulled at the tips of Jefferson’s tresses, their tongues exploring each other’s.  Jefferson’s hands reached under Emma’s shirt discovering other parts of her.  His arms gripped tightly around her; pulling her from the wall he walked her out of the foyer and into the living room.  He gently tipped her backwards laying her on the couch.  She leaned forward helping him out of his coat and began unbuttoning fastens of his shirt.  He slid his shirt off revealing a fit form underneath.  Emma could feel his strength when he held her and now she could see why.  All of the years he spent cooped up in this house between making hats and watching Grace he obviously had plenty of time on his hands to develop his physique. 

He leaned forward kissing her; she lifted her arms up as he pulled the shirt over her head.  They swiftly removed the remanding clothes until they both donned their underwear.  Jefferson removed his boxers first; Emma was delightfully pleased at his naked body.  Slowly Emma removed her last items of clothing, leaving them both bare and vulnerable. 

Emma leaned back on the couch.  Wrapping her leg around his hips she pulled him forward and he hovered over her.  She could feel his hardness between her legs; a moan escaped her mouth as he entered her.

 

High off of lust and drunk off of sex, Emma and Jefferson rest breathless on the floor.  They had over indulged each other trying to make up for all the intimate moments they had lost over the years.  Her head rest against his chest as his fingertips grazed against the small of her back.  Their silence broken with whimpers and gasps for air.  Emma kissed him tasting the sweetness of her on his lips.  “You were—“ She started searching for words.

“Amazing?  Fantastic?”

“Un-believable.” Emma finished with a smile, “When you said you wanted me to believe in magic, I never would’ve imagined that it could’ve been that good.” She grinned, “Hell if I had known I probably would’ve started believing sooner.”

With a chortle Jefferson pulled Emma’s naked body on top of him.  “You brought that magic to Storybrooke Emma.  Without you, I’d still be trapped inside of this house.”  Jefferson tucked the loose hair behind Emma’s ear.   “Without you I never could have gotten Grace back.”  He kissed Emma again, “Have I thanked you yet?”

“If you haven’t…” she moaned into his lips, “I’m willing to accept any thanks you’ll give me.” 

Jefferson smiled reveling in the happiness he felt until the reality of their situation struck him.  “Pardon me Princess if I’m talking out of line—“

“I’m no Princess Jefferson.”

“You are though, you’re parents are royalty in the Enchanted Kingdom and you are their child, you are royalty too.  If they don’t accept us then—“

Emma scoffed, “Then nothing.”  She shifted to lean on her elbow gazing into his stunning blue eyes, “My parents gave me up, albeit for a good reason and it obviously did work but they didn’t raise me.  They don’t have a say in who I see and besides...” Emma drew her lips to his “—I’m not letting anything come between us.  Not even my parents.  Not even a title.”

Jefferson returned her kisses and brought his hand to her cheek.  “Emma, family is very important.”  He ran his thumb along the side of her face.   “I could never come between a family.  I know you’re scared; you’re not used to having a family.  You’ve searched for them your whole life and this isn’t what you were expecting but they are your family.”

Emma sighed, he was right they were her family and if he was willing to try and win them over then she wouldn’t stop him.  “Ok.” She agreed.

“How about I make some dinner tomorrow night and we’ll have your parents and Henry over.  Grace will be moving in tomorrow so it’ll be nice for them to see the two of us together.”

Emma smiled, “That sounds perfect.”  She looked around the living room; it looked as if a tornado had rifled the items of Jefferson’s house around.  “I guess that means I get to spend the night so I can clean up this mess you made.”

Jefferson rolled Emma over, “Then I better make another mess before we have to clean up.”  He leaned forward kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma awoke with Jefferson’s arms secured around her.  It was the first time she felt content since the curse broke, she hadn’t had a worry or a war to look forward to; but she did have an important dinner.  Jefferson’s arm draped around her, she indulged in this time and nestled closer against him. He pulled her closer as he sighed.  Her body was warm and he relished in it.  “You should get home.” He murmured breaking their silence.

“Why is that?” Emma questioned, “Are you worried that my parents will start a backlash against you?”

Jefferson chuckled causing Emma to grin.  “I think they’re worried about their only daughter.”

She grinned; currently the largest grin he had seen on her face yet.  “I suppose you’re right.”   Emma sat up collecting her clothes around her.  After dressing she crawled back on top of Jefferson planting a kiss on his lips.  “Do you want me to bring anything tonight?”

“Nope, If there is one thing I’m good at, it’s cooking.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re good at something else,” she purred into his lips. 

He kissed her once more, “Emma, as much as I want you to stay.  I think I should start cleaning this place up and getting ready for tonight.”

Emma nodded regretfully, “And I have to somehow convince my parents to come.”  She stood from the floor.  “I’ll see you tonight.” She smiled turning to the door and leaving him.  She couldn’t help but lean against the door after closing it.  She couldn’t believe the night she had with him.  On her way home all she could think of was how different Jefferson had become even after their first initial kiss a few nights ago.  Jefferson was changing and she hoped her parents could see that. 

Without even realizing it Emma was standing outside her house.  She really wasn’t ready to be bombarded with questions and was dreading entering.  Upon opening the door her dad was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.  A smile grew on his face, “Good Morning Emma.”

A weight lifted from Emma’s shoulders, she had dodged a bullet.  “Hey dad.” 

Emma closed the door behind her when Snow came into the room one hand on her hip.  “Where have you been?”  Snow was fuming, “Were you with _him_?” she accused.

Rolling her eyes Emma looked at her mom.  “It’s really none of your business, but yes I was with him.  _He_ is inviting you both for dinner tonight so you can meet him and his daughter.  I hope you both decide to come.”

Emma turned from her mom towards Henry’s room, she couldn’t deal with her mom right now and she knew Henry would make her feel better.

“Snow.” James said when Emma exited the room.  “You should really try to be a little bit more accepting of him.  This is the man that our daughter has chosen, we can’t come between her potential true lo--.”

“Do not say that word.” Snow turned to her husband, “He cannot be her true love.  He kidnapped Emma and I how can you defend him?  And what’s even worse is that he knew who he was.”

James sighed; both of his girls were so fierce and so stubborn.  He had learned that as a father and a husband he would be playing the mediator between the two women who used to be best friends before the curse broke.  “She can’t help who she falls for Snow, you and I both know that.”

It was Snow’s turn to roll her eyes but she could start to see where James was coming from.  “Fine, let’s go to this dinner, be cordial and see just how mad this man can be.”

He grabbed Snow’s hand and pulled her towards him, “We’re not going to be like this.”  He brushed her short hair behind her ears, “He’s redeeming himself, Emma said his daughter would be there too that must mean that Emma’s plan was a success and she reunited them.  We should be happy for her.  Look how much our daughter has opened herself to love.”

Snow exhaled, “I guess you’re right.  I’ll be on my best behavior, but… I still can’t forget how scared I—Mary Margaret was when he kidnapped us.”

James smiled, “I know, but you did kick him out of a window so call it even?” 

Snow couldn’t help but let out a silly laugh, she nodded and kissed James.  “I’ll go pick up a couple of bottles of wine we can bring.”

“That’s my girl.”

Emma was beyond nervous.  She couldn’t believe that Snow had decided to go the dinner but she was very relieved.  James had driven them all to Jefferson’s.  “Emma, why don’t you and Henry let Jefferson know we are here while your mother and I find a spot to park.”

Jefferson greeted Emma and Henry as they reached his door, “Welcome!” He said before his face fell, “They aren’t coming?”

“Oh no.”  Emma smiled, “They’re just parking the car.”

Relief washed over his face and he smiled, “Great, please come in.”  Jefferson waited by the door as James and Snow approached his steps.  “Welcome James, Snow.”

“Jefferson, it’s nice to meet you.” James said taking Jefferson’s hand and shaking it. 

Snow stood at the door holding up two bottles of wine, “We brought wine.”  She smiled briefly as Jefferson took the wine from her.

“Thank you.” He set the wine down and closed the door behind Snow, “It is good to see you again Snow.  I want to apologize for our previous meeting.  I wasn’t myself.”

It wasn’t what Snow was expecting; she honestly thought this man couldn’t have held an ounce of regret for his actions.  She took his hand in hers, “Thank you for apologizing.” An honest smile appeared on her face.  It was hard for her to accept what Emma had tried to tell her about Jefferson; she couldn’t believe that he could change but she was starting to see it. 

“Please sit.” Jefferson welcomed Snow and Charming into his house where Henry had already welcomed himself and was playing with Grace in the corner of the room. 

Emma entered from the kitchen, “Would anyone care for a glass of wine.” She asked holding 4 wine glasses.

“Yes please.” Snow, James and Jefferson all said in unison causing the three of them to laugh.

Emma filled their glasses smiling; for once she had it all.  She had a family, her son, and an incredible man and his daughter.  She had left her life in Boston with no expectations, in fact she had never meant to stay in Storybrooke but the words that her mother gave her as Mary Margaret had stuck with her and she didn’t leave because of it. 

As all the drinks were passed Emma nearly took a sip of hers when she saw Snow raising her glass, “To family.”

Emma and Jefferson shared a glance across the room; they were back where they started toasting to each other.  “To family.” They all repeated as they clinked their glasses.


End file.
